Seven Heavenly Virtues
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Kuroko no Basuke x Reader Drabble]; pada akhirnya, mereka juga punya sifat baik mereka masing-masing.
1. Chastity

ＶＩＲＴＵＥ ＯＮＥ，ＣＨＡＳＴＩＴＹ （ＡＯＭＩＮＥ ＤＡＩＫＩ）

"Aomine-san!" [Name] memanggil Aomine yang sedang berbaring di atap seperti biasa, wajah laki-laki berambut biru tua itu tertutupi oleh majalah dengan sampul model gravure favoritnya, Horikita Mai. "Momoi-san memanggilmu di gym!"

"Hah? Biarkan saja." Aomine berkata sambil memegang majalahnya dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya. "Paling-paling Satsuki hanya ingin menyuruhku latihan basket. Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah—"

"Ada yang lebih penting lagi, Aomine-san!" [Name] memotong perkataan Aomine sambil tersenyum senang, membuat laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan bingung. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu sejak dulu..."

Aomine menyeringai. "Apa? Jangan katakan kamu suka denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Aomine-san?" [Name] bertanya dengan wajah bingung, membuat urat berbentuk perempatan muncul di dahi Aomine.

"Kamu benar-benar membuatku kesal..." gumam Aomine sebelum menghela nafas bertanya, "Jadi? Apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?"

"Apa kamu masih perawan?"

"Pfft—" Aomine memuncratkan liurnya ke arah lain saat mendengar pertanyaan [Name] yang tersenyum senang. Jujur saja, dia tidak tahu apakah perempuan di hadapannya itu hanya pura-pura tidak bersalah atau memang pikirannya sedangkal kolam renang anak-anak. "K-Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu, bodoh!?"

"Eh?" [Name] melihatnya dengan bingung, sebelum menunjuk majalah porno di sebelah Aomine. "Itu majalah porno kan? Teman-temanku di kelas berkata kalau laki-laki yang membaca sesuatu seperti itu pasti ciuman pertamanya belum pernah diambil seseorang."

"Aku mulai mempertanyakan teman-teman macam apa yang kamu punya di kelas, [Name]." Aomine berkata dengan wajah yang sedikit merah sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Hal seperti itu tidak penting."

[Name] masih tetap melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak bersalah dan penasaran, walaupun Aomine bisa melihat jelas senyuman lebar yang terpasang di wajah perempuan berambut [hair color] itu. Jadi dia hanya pura-pura bersalah—pikir Aomine dengan kesal.

"Ya, ya! Kamu ingin aku ke gym kan? Baiklah, aku akan kesana!" Aomine berkata sebelum mendecakkan lidahnya dan berdiri. "Tch, aku yakin Satsuki menyuruhmu melakukan ini agar aku pergi kesana..."

"Ah, Aomine-san! Satu lagi..." [Name] memanggil Aomine, membuat laki-laki berbalik dengan cepat.

"Apalagi? Kamu belum puas menggodaku—Mmph!?" Aomine terbelak saat pipinya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut—yang akhirnya dia sadari adalah bibir milik [Name] sendiri, membuat wajahnya langsung berubah semerah tomat. "A-Apa yang kamu lakukan, perempuan bodoh!?"

"Ahaha!" [Name] hanya tertawa senang, menghiraukan bagaimana Aomine memanggilnya 'perempuan bodoh'. "Kamu benar-benar manis, Aomine-san. Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke gym bersama-sama." [Name] berkata dengan senang sambil menarik tangan Aomine yang masih merah, membuat laki-laki itu berubah semakin merah—tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau wajah Aomine Daiki bisa berubah semerah itu.

Dan mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke gym, dengan Aomine yang masih merah tapi tidak melepaskan pegangan [Name], dan [Name] sendiri yang sepanjang jalan terus tersenyum dengan senang.

..

..

..

..

"Tapi Aomine-san, pada akhirnya kamu masih perawan ya."

"Kamu—!"


	2. Temperance

ＶＩＲＴＵＥ ＴＷＯ，ＴＥＭＰＥＲＡＮＣＥ （ＫＡＧＡＭＩ ＴＡＩＧＡ）

"Kagami-san, ayo cepat kita pergi! Aku ingin cepat pulang!" [Name] berkata kepada Kagami yang masih berjalan di belakangnya dengan santai, tidak terlihat terburu-buru seperti perempuan di depannya itu.

"Santai saja, [Name]. Memangnya kamu ada perlu apa sampai perlu cepat-cepat pulang?" Kagami bertanya dengan bingung, membuat perempuan berambut [hair color] berubah merah dengan alasan entah kenapa, dan Kagami sendiri menjadi gugup. "O-Oi, apa yang kamu rencanakan?" tanya Kagami dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya.

"..et." [Name] menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar.

"Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa makan setelah jam 8, karena aku sedang diet, Bakagami!" [Name] berteriak dengan wajah yang merah, membuat Kagami melihatnya dengan tidak percaya. "K-Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu!?"

"...Kamu hanya memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu?" tanya Kagami dengan mudah, membuat [Name] semakin memerah, bahkan hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata yang sekarang menggenang di matanya.

"Bakagami memang bodoh! Kamu tidak mengerti perasaanku, kamu tahu!?" [Name] kembali berteriak sambil memukul tangan laki-laki berambut merah itu, sebelum berlari pergi—atau itulah yang dilakukannya kalau Kagami tidak memegang tangannya dengan erat dan membuat dirinya sendiri berubah merah. "A-Apa...?"

"A-Ayolah, sebentar lagi kita sampai di Maji Burger! Temani aku sebentar saja, [Name]!" Kagami berkata dengan wajah yang merah, tapi [Name] masih tetap ngambek dan sekarang memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka berjalan ke Maji Burger—dengan kesunyian yang canggung dan tegang. Kagami tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa karena saat melihat wajah [Name], dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

 _"_ _Ingat, Kagami! Kamu tidak boleh membuat kesal seorang perempuan yang menangis saat dia marah_ _—_ _atau kamu akan tahu akibatnya..."_

Dan Kagami bahkan tidak ingin tahu kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu hal seperti itu.

"Selamat datang!" Salah satu pelayan restoran cepat saji Maji Burger menyapa [Name] dan Kagami saat keduanya masuk ke dalam restoran itu, dan Kagami langsung berjalan ke kasir sedangkan [Name] pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk.

[Name] masih mengambek dengan menggembungkan pipinya saat Kagami sudah selesai memesang dan duduk di seberang perempuan itu. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari keanehan yang ada di depan laki-laki berambut merah itu sampai akhirnya [Name] memutuskan untuk melihat Kagami.

"E-Eh? Kamu baik-baik saja, Kagami-san?" tanya [Name] dengan khawatir saat melihat benda di depan Kagami—hanya ada lima burger disana, dan bahkan minuman yang dipesannya ukuran biasa. "Kamu tidak membenturkan kepalamu dengan sengaja saat latihan basket atau sesuatu semacam itu kan?"

"Kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" Kagami bertanya dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya, sebelum dia berubah merah karena ingat kalau dia harus menjelaskan tentang apa yang dia lakukan. "Y-Yah, kamu tahu..."

"Hm?"

"K-Kamu bilang kalau kamu sedang diet, jadi kupikir aku harus makan yang biasa-biasa saja untuk sekarang..." Kagami bergumam dengan wajah yang semerah rambutnya sendiri, membuat [Name] terkejut.

"Kagami-san..." [Name] berkata dengan wajah tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa, membuat wajah Kagami yang mulai mereda tadi kembali berubah merah lagi. "Terima kasih." [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum.

"J-Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

Dan pada akhirnya kedua orang itu menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan berdua, bahkan saat Kagami menjelaskan kalau dia mengajak [Name] ke Maji Burger karena dia tidak ingin perempuan berambut [hair color] itu pulang sendiri semalam ini, dimana [Name] berubah merah dan tertawa kecil saat mendengar ini.

..

..

..

..

"Tapi, kamu tahu, Kagami-san..."

"Mmph? Adhwa apha?"

"...Lima burger itu masih banyak, bahkan untuk orang biasa."

"Eh? Orang biasa tidak makan sebanyak ini...?"


	3. Charity

ＶＩＲＴＵＥ ＴＨＲＥＥ，ＣＨＡＲＩＴＹ （ＭＩＤＯＲＩＭＡ ＳＨＩＮＴＡＲＯ）

"...Ada apa denganmu, [Surname]?" Midorima bertanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, melihat [Name] yang terlihat panik. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang ada di dalam kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai akan berbunyi. Walaupun Midorima ingin menghiraukan [Name], dia tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran kalau perempuan berambut [hair color] yang duduk di sebelahnya itu terlihat seperti akan pingsan.

"Ah, Midorima-san..." [Name] menyapa sambil tersenyum kecil, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. "Tidak ada yang salah. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, hahaha..." jelasnya sambil tertawa dengan datar.

"Jelas-jelas kamu tidak baik-baik saja. Cepat, jelaskan semuanya padaku." Midorima berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya, membuat [Name] melihatnya dengan senang.

"Midorima-san, apa kamu sebenarnya peduli—"

"Aku tidak mau ada gangguan dalam pelajaran nanti, jadi cepatlah katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti itu."

"Uh..." [Name] menunduk dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya. Dia sudah menduga kalau Midorima akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi tetap saja mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan benar-benar menyakitkan. "Aku sudah menduganya—aku sudah menduganya, tapi tetap saja... Perkataanmu benar-benar menusuk, Midorima-san..."

"Kamu terdengar seperti Takao." Midorima berkata dengan wajah yang terganggu saat mengingat temannya itu.

"Mengesampingkan itu, Midorima-san!" [Name] memulai dengan tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Midorima memikirkan tentang bagaimana mudahnya perempuan berambut [hair color] itu berubah dari depresi menjadi senang. "Barang keberuntungan apa yang kamu bawa hari ini?"

"Oha-Asa hari ini mengatakan kalau barang keberuntungan Cancer untuk hari ini adalah boneka binatang. Tidak akan ada kesialan yang menimpaku sekarang." Midorima berkata sambil memperlihatkan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang memakai pita kupu-kupu di lehernya, membuat senyum [Name] semakin lebar.

"Boneka itu benar-benar manis!" komentar [Name] dengan senang. "Apa itu milikmu, Midorima-san?"

"A-Apa yang kamu katakan!?" Midorima berkata dengan wajah yang merah, sebelum dia kembali tenang dan berdehem. "Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai boneka beruang seperti ini. Ini milik adikku."

"Oh, kamu punya adik perempuan?" [Name] berkata, pandangannya masih belum lepas dari boneka beruang yang dibawa oleh laki-laki berambut hijau di sebelahnya.

"Itu benar." Midorima berkata sambil kembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Itu mengejutkan... kamu tidak terlihat seperti tipe seorang kakak." [Name] kembali berkomentar sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, boneka itu benar-benar manis ya..."

Midorima terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak, sebenarnya dia tahu kalau [Name] menginginkan boneka yang menjadi barang keberuntungannya itu, tapi tentu saja, dia tidak bisa menyerahkannya semudah itu.

"Benar-benar imut..."

Tidak bisa semudah itu...

"Yah, aku juga ingin punya boneka beruang seperti itu..."

"Ini barang keberuntunganku, kamu tidak bisa mengambilnya, [Surname]." Midorima berkata dengan serius, membuat [Name] tertawa gugup sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, perempuan berambut [hair color] itu berubah merah.

"Ah, tentu saja. Itu milik adikmu, jadi kamu tidak bisa memberikannya kepadaku, ahaha..." [Name] berkata dengan malu. "Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengambilnya."

Midorima melihat [Name] tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia melihat boneka beruang milik adiknya, dan kembali melihat [Name] yang berwajah kecewa. Kembali melihat boneka beruang, dan kembali melihat [Name]—hal itu berlangsung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas, membuat [Name] melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Midorima-san?"

Tanpa kata-kata, laki-laki berambut hijau itu langsung mengulurkan boneka beruang di tangannya ke [Name] yang terlihat terkejut. Midorima berubah merah dan memalingkan wajahnya, sebelum menjelaskan perilakunya.

"K-Kalau kamu mau, ambil saja. Aku masih bisa membelikan adikku boneka yang sama, dan kalau tentang barang keberuntungan aku masih punya cadangannya di tas, jadi..." Midorima menaruh boneka beruang itu di meja [Name], wajahnya berubah semakin merah. "I-Ini bukan karena aku merasa tidak senang saat kamu sedih atau sesuatu. Jangan s-salah paham, [Surname]."

"Ah..." [Name] berkata sambil melihat boneka beruang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Kamu benar-benar baik, Midorima-san."

Dan kedua orang itu terdiam dalam kesunyian yang nyaman di dunia mereka berdua dalam ruang kelas yang penuh dengan murid, [Name] tersenyum sepanjang hari dan Midorima mengeluarkan boneka beruang yang ternyata sama dengan yang diberikannya ke [Name], dan perempuan berambut [hair color] itu menggoda Midorima tentang punya boneka sama.

..

..

..

..

"Jadi... sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu terlihat seperti akan pingsan tadi, [Surname]?"

"Ah, aku lupa! Pekerjaan rumahku—!"


	4. Diligence

ＶＩＲＴＵＥ ＦＯＵＲ，ＤＩＬＩＧＥＮＣＥ （ＡＫＡＳＨＩ ＳＥＩＪＵＲＯ）

[Name] melihat Akashi yang sedang berlatih basket di gym dari podium. Walaupun biasanya perempuan berambut [hair color] itu pulang sendiri naik kereta karena biasanya Akashi punya kegiatan klub, hari ini dia memutuskan untuk menunggu laki-laki berambut merah itu sampai selesai, membuatnya mengamatinya saat bermain basket.

"Akashi-san benar-benar hebat..." gumam [Name] kagum saat melihat Akashi melewati senior yang menjaganya dengan mudah. Gerakannnya terlihat tegas dan tanpa ragu, kepercayaan dirinya memancar bahkan saat di lapangan.

Mata keduanya bertemu, dan beberapa saat berlalu sampai [Name] menyadari kalau Akashi menatapnya, membuatnya berubah merah. Bel tanda pertandingan selesai berbunyi, dan para pemain di lapangan saling menyapa sebelum kembali ke loker untuk ganti baju. [Name] berjalan turun dari podium menuju ke lapangan, dimana Akashi masih berdiri disana dan tidak bergerak.

"Kamu menungguku hari ini, [Name]?" Akashi bertanya, menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ah, itu benar. Kamu benar-benar hebat saat bermain basket, Akashi-san." [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum. Menyadari kalau Akashi belum mengganti bajunya, dia bertanya, "Apa kamu masih akan latihan?"

"Ya, aku berpikir untuk latihan sedikit lagi." Akashi menjawab dengan tenang, sebelum melihat [Name]. "Kamu mau menemaniku untuk latihan hari ini? Ini sudah malam, jadi tidak baik untuk kamu pulang sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, aku terima ajakanmu." [Name] berkata dengan senang.

Keheningan berlangsung, hanya terdengar suara decitan dari sepatu dan suara bola basket yang masuk ke ring. [Name] mengamati Akashi dari bangku di pinggir lapangan—laki-laki berambut merah itu benar-benar rajin, bahkan saat melihat sekitar, tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua di gym.

"Akashi-san..."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Akashi berhenti setelah mendengar suara [Name], bola yang akan dilemparkannya dari three-point-line dipegangnya di samping tubuhnya. [Name] terlihat sedikit terkejut, tidak mengira kalau Akashi akan berhenti berlatih hanya karena dia menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak terlalu penting." Akashi kembali bersiap ke posisi untuk melempar. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kamu sangat suka dengan basket?" [Name] bertanya dengan penasaran—dan bola yang dilemparkan Akashi terlontar dari ring tanpa masuk.

"Kamu menanyakan itu?" Akashi bertanya, dan [Name] bisa mendengar sedikit nada terhibur.

"K-Kalau kamu keberatan, tidak perlu menjawab pertanya—"

"Untukku, basket adalah suatu cara untuk mengisi waktu luang, dan juga melepaskan stres." jelas Akashi, sebelum dia melihat [Name] dengan serius. "Olahraga yang menggunakan kedua pikiran dan fisik, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik, menurutku. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kekalahan."

"Begitu ya..." [Name] terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Akashi, tapi dia tetap mengeluarkan senyuman kecil. "Tapi menurutku, kamu benar-benar mencintai basket, Akashi-san."

Akashi melihatnya dengan tertarik. "Bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?"

"Untuk pertamanya—kamu tidak pernah terlihat bosan saat bermain basket, Akashi-san." [Name] berkata sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Walaupun orang lain melihatmu sebagai sosok yang mengintimidasi dan dingin, aku bisa melihat di matamu kalau kamu sama sekali tidak tidak senang dengan basket."

"Itu menarik." Akashi kembali men-dribble bola di tangannya. "Dan alasan lainnya?"

[Name] tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin orang yang tidak mencintai dan benar-benar menekuni basket akan latihan sampai semalam ini, bahkan yang lainnya juga tidak latihan sampai malam. Aku benar-benar kagum pada dirimu yang rajin seperti saat ini, Akashi-san."

"...[Name]."

"A-Ah, ya?" [Name] bertanya dengan gugup saat tiba-tiba Akashi memanggil namanya. Melihat Akashi, senyumnya melebar saat dia melihat senyuman kecil di wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu, dan dia bertanya dengan percaya diri kali ini. "Apa kamu perlu sesuatu?"

"Kamu bisa bermain basket? Aku memerlukan partner untuk mencoba teknik baru." Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Sayangnya tidak, tapi aku akan senang kalau kamu mengajarkannya padaku." [Name] berkata, mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Akashi yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah perempuan berambut [hair color] itu, mata merahnya bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam, membuat kesan misterius yang [Name] tidak keberatan.

"Dengan senang hati." Akashi berkata sambil mengambil tangan [Name] yang tersenyum senang.

Dan mereka berdua menghabiskan beberapa jam di gym, suara decitan sepatu dan bola yang masuk ke ring memenuhi keheningan malam di antara kedua orang itu. Akashi mengajarkan [Name] beberapa hal dasar tentang basket, dan perempuan itu merasa kalau sedikit saja—sedikit saja, mereka berdua semakin dekat.

..

..

..

..

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-san..."

"Hm?"

"Teknik yang kamu bicarakan tadi, itu tidak akan membuatku terkena bola kan?"

"Ah... siapa yang tahu?"

"A-Aku mulai menyesali ini..."


	5. Patience

ＶＩＲＴＵＥ ＦＩＶＥ，ＰＡＴＩＥＮＣＥ （ＭＵＲＡＳＡＫＩＢＡＲＡ ＡＴＳＵＳＨＩ）

"Mmh... [Nickname]-chin..." Murasakibara terlihat kecewa, menatap beberapa snack yang sekarang ada di tangan [Name]. Sekarang, mereka berdua ada di sebuah kafe, di meja hanya ada air putih gratis yang ditaruh setelah mereka berdua duduk disana.

"Tidak berarti tidak, Murasakibara-san. Kamu sudah berjanji." [Name] berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memalingkan kepalanya agar tidak melihat Murasakibara yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

Murasakibara mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Tapi..."

"Kamu sudah berjanji tidak akan makan snack untuk hari ini. Jadi kamu tidak akan makan snack untuk hari ini." [Name] berkata dengan jelas kepada laki-laki berambut ungu di depannya. "Janji harus ditepati, Murasakibara-san. Dan sekarang, tolong buka buku catatanmu."

"Uh, baiklah..." Murasakibara akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil beberapa buku catatan dari tasnya.

Orang akan mengira kalau mereka sedang melakukan kencan sepulang sekolah—yang adalah sesuatu yang salah. Lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua ada di kafe itu untuk belajar bersama. Setelah nilai Murasakibara menurun dan orang tuanya mengatakan kalau mereka akan memotong uang jajan laki-laki berambut ungu itu, [Name] langsung diminta untuk menjadi tutor-nya.

[Name] mengamati Murasakibara yang sedang berkonsentrasi di buku catatannya itu, walaupun sesekali pandangan Murasakibara berubah ke arah snack yang dipegang oleh [Name]. Paling tidak dia lebih fokus ke pelajaran... Itulah yang dipikirkan [Name] sebelum mulai membantu laki-laki berambut ungu itu dalam soal yang tidak bisa dikerjakannya.

"Kalau x sama dengan 2, berarti..." Murasakibara mendengarkan penjelasan [Name] dengan serius. Bukan hanya karena dia bisa tidak mendapatkan jajannya kalau tidak bisa menaikkan nilainya, dia juga tidak mau merepotkan perempuan berambut [hair color] yang meluangkan waktunya itu.

...Tentu saja, dia tidak akan mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Ah, jadi begitu!" Murasakibara berkata dengan senang setelah mengerti salah satu soal yang sulit beberapa jam kemudian, laki-laki itu berkilauan seperti anak sekolah dasar yang diberi permen (walaupun [Name] yakin kalau Murasakibara akan memberikan respon yang sama kalau diberikan permen).

"Tidak sulit kan? Sekarang kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentang kekurangan snack..." [Name] berhenti berbicara saat melihat Murasakibara yang menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"[Nickname]-chin, snack-nya!" Dengan kilauan yang sama seperti tadi, Murasakibara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah [Name] yang mengeluarkan sweatdrop. "Aku sudah sabar dan menahan diri, jadi berikan snack-nya!"

"Yah... kamu memang sudah bekerja keras, Murasakibara-san." [Name] menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan snack yang dipegangnya ke tangan Murasakibara, membuat laki-laki berambut ungu itu semakin berkilauan sampai [Name] berpikir kalau dia harus menutupi matanya agar tidak silau. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu—"

"Tunggu, [Nickname]-chin." Murasakibara memegang tangan [Name], membuat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu melihatnya dengan bingung. Murasakibara memberikan pocky yang ada di tangannya ke [Name]. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

[Name] melihat ini dengan terkejut. Mengesampingkan bagaimana Murasakibara belum memakan snack-nya... dia memberikan snack itu ke dirinya? Bahkan belum pernah sekalipun laki-laki itu membagi snacknya dengan orang lain di sekolah. Tapi melihat Murasakibara yang melihatnya seperti menunggunya untuk mengambil pocky itu...

[Name] tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga dariku, Murasakibara-kun."

Dan pada akhirnya kedua orang itu menghabiskan hari mereka di dalam kafe dan saling berbagi snack. [Name] bahkan puas hanya dengan melihat Murasakibara yang makan, dan Murasakibara sendiri sangat senang saat [Name] berjanji untuk membuatkan muffin untuknya. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

..

..

..

..

"Ano... pengunjung yang terhormat, apa anda tidak akan memesan...?"

"Ah, maafkan kami! Murasakibara-san, kamu ingin—"

"...*munch, munch*..."

"Ah..."

"Mmm? Ada apa, [Nickname]-chin?"

"...Maaf, kami akan pergi secepat mungkin."


	6. Kindness

ＶＩＲＴＵＥ ＳＩＸ，ＫＩＮＤＮＥＳＳ （ＫＩＳＥ ＲＹＯＴＡ）

"[Surname]-cchi, kamu baik-baik saja?" Kise bertanya dengan khawatir kepada perempuan berambut [hair color] yang sedang terbaring di kasur yang ada di depannya.

Hari ini [Name] tidak masuk ke sekolah, jadi Kise memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Benar saja apa yang dia tebak, [Name] terkena flu dan sayangnya tidak ada orang di rumah karena kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja—dan karena itu, Kise memutuskan untuk merawat [Name].

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-san." [Name] menjawab sambil tersenyum, walaupun tidak begitu meyakinkan karena wajahnya yang merah dan keringat yang terus mengalir. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kamu sakit, [Surname]-cchi! Tidak mungkin kamu baik-baik saja!" Kise berkata sambil merengut.

[Name] tertawa kecil. "Ini biasa, kurasa aku lelah setelah ujian selesai. Lagipula, aku lebih khawatir denganmu."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kise sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh perempuan berambut [hair color] itu.

"Kalau dekat-dekat denganku sekarang, kamu bisa tertular." [Name] berkata dengan khawatir.

"Tapi keadaan [Surname]-cchi yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang! Aku tidak akan tertular, aku janji!" Kise berkata dengan serius, membuat [Name] tertawa. "Ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, kamu bodoh ya."

"Eh!? Kenapa begitu!?" Kise terbelak saat mendengar perkataan [Name], walaupun laki-laki berambut pirang itu juga sedikit senang melihat perempuan itu merasa lebih baik untuk bisa bercanda seperti itu.

"Orang bodoh tidak akan terkena flu, benar?" [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum senang, membuat Kise menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia ngambek. "Jangan begitu, Kise-san."

"Hmph! [Surname]-cchi kejam!" Kise masih memalingkan kepalanya, dan sekarang laki-laki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. "Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi!"

"Yah... aku hanya bercanda, Kise-san..." [Name] berkata dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya, tapi Kise masih tetap diam.

"..."

"Kise-san."

"..."

"Ah, kamu benar-benar ngambek?"

"Hmph."

"Aku bisa mati kesepian kalau begitu, atau mungkin mati karena sakit..."

"Jangan! [Surname]-cchi tidak boleh mati—ah." Kise memotong perkataannya yang panik saat melihat [Name] yang tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. "Itu curang, [Surname]-cchi..."

"Tapi aku serius, kamu tahu?" Kise melihat [Name] dengan bingung, perempuan berambut [hair color] itu tersenyum. "Bahkan sekarang, aku benar-benar senang karena Kise-san menemaniku di rumah."

"[Surname]-cchi..." Kise berkata dengan senang, lama-kelamaan senyuman di wajahnya semakin melebar. Dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba , membuat [Name] terkejut. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum ke arah [Name] sebelum berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak, "Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu, [Surname]-cchi! Lihat saja, kamu akan ketagihan!"

"Ahaha, coba saja kalau bisa." [Name] berkata sambil tertawa.

Dan Kise akhirnya menghabiskan harinya dengan merawat [Name], dan tentu saja dia tidak keberatan. [Name] sendiri senang karena tidak sendirian di rumah—yah, dia tidak akan mengatakannya keras-keras atau laki-laki berambut pirang itu bisa terlalu bangga.

..

..

..

..

"Tunggu dulu, apa Kise-san bisa memasa—"

*PRANG*

"Tidak! Piringnya! Aku harus mengganti—ah, aku salah memasukkan gula!"

"Ah... rumahku..."


	7. Humility

ＶＩＲＴＵＥ ＳＥＶＥＮ，ＨＵＭＩＬＩＴＹ （ＫＵＲＯＫＯ ＴＥＴＳＵＹＡ）

[Name] melihat sekeliling dengan teliti, mencari laki-laki berambut biru muda yang dia ajak pergi di akhir pekan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi ke taman bermain dengan alasan refreshing setelah ujian. Tapi perempuan berambut [hair color] itu melupakan satu hal—mereka berdua tidak menetapkan tempat untuk bertemu... dan semua orang tahu kalau Kuroko adalah orang yang sulit ditemukan.

"Hah..." [Name] menghela nafas, menutup ponselnya yang tidak berisi nomor telepon Kuroko. "Seharusnya tadi pagi aku pergi ke rumah Kuroko-san saja—"

"[Surname]-san."

"Wah—!?" [Name] terlonjak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya bersamaan dengan tangan yang memegang pundaknya, membuatnya berbalik untuk melihat Kuroko yang agak terkejut. "A-Ah, Kuroko-san. Kamu mengejutkanku..."

[Name] benar-benar tidak mengerti. Warna rambut Kuroko yang mencolok bisa membuat siapa saja melihat ke arahnya, tapi laki-laki berambut biru muda di hadapannya itu bahkan berhasil mengejutkan dirinya yang suka film horror dan sulit dikejutkan oleh orang lain. Dan orang macam apa yang tidak memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang memakai celana jeans dan kaos oblong putih di taman bermain? Yah, dia tidak berhak mengatakan itu karena dia sendiri terkejut...

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, [Surname]-san." Kuroko berkata sambil kembali mengeluarkan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ah, tidak masalah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" [Name] tersenyum senang sambil melihat Kuroko. "Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan pertama, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko berkedip. "...Lebih baik kamu saja yang memilih, [Surname]-san."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya [Name] bingung, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman bermain." jelas Kuroko. "Jadi akan lebih baik kalau [Surname]-san yang memilih. Lagipula, aku bisa menaiki apa saja yang kamu mau."

"Oh, benarkah?" [Name] tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, ayo naik roller coaster!"

"Baiklah."

Menunggu antri beberapa menit, kedua orang itu menaiki roller coaster bersebelahan—dimana [Name] tertawa senang sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang dan Kuroko menutupi mulutnya, wajahnya yang berubah pucat memperlihatkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak kuat naik atraksi yang seperti ini.

Dan luar biasanya, [Name] tidak menyadari ini sampai mereka berdua turun dari roller coaster dan Kuroko segera berlari ke tempat sampah terdekat untuk mengeluarkan sarapannya.

"Maaf, Kuroko-san..." [Name] terlihat menyesal dan khawatir, mengelus punggung Kuroko yang masih sedikit pucat. "Aku tidak tahu kamu tidak tahan dengan atraksi yang seperti itu—selanjutnya kamu yang memilih, oke?"

"T-Tidak perlu..." Kuroko mengusap mulutnya dan melihat [Name]. "Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, [Surname]-san. Pilih saja atraksi yang kamu ingin naik."

"Tapi..."

"Mmph—!"

Dan sekali lagi sarapan yang awalnya tidak banyak keluar menuju ke tempat sampah.

[Name] menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, ayo naik feris wheel saja..."

Kembali menunggu atrian selama beberapa menit, [Name] dan Kuroko menaiki salah satu gondola disana. Kuroko masih terlihat pucat, tapi laki-laki berambut biru muda itu tersenyum kecil ke arah [Name], berusaha meyakinkan perempuan berambut [hair color] itu kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Lihat di luar, Kuroko-san! Pemandangannya benar-benar indah!" [Name] berkata dengan senang, menunjuk pemandangan di luar—matahari berada di bawah, dan langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Kuroko yang melihat ini mengeluarkan aura berkilauan, walaupun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi.

Dan kedua orang itu menikmati sisa hari mereka di taman bermain dengan melihat matahari yang terbenam, Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan melihat [Name] yang tersenyum senang dan menempelkan dahinya di kaca. Dan laki-laki berambut biru muda itu berpikir kalau dia ingin waktu terhenti sebentar saja, agar mereka berdua bisa bersama lebih lama lagi.

..

..

..

..

"[S-Surname]-san..."

"K-Kuroko-san!? Ada apa!?"

"A-Aku lupa kalau aku tidak tahan dengan ketinggian..."

"K-Kuroko-san—!"


End file.
